


Doggy Struggles

by 4thesakeofcriticism



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, also a gift for Helena, based on a thing on tumblr, we made a fic exchange :3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thesakeofcriticism/pseuds/4thesakeofcriticism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus could get into trouble quite well without his dog helping, thank you very much. The last thing he needed was for Nymeria to go around jumping into strangers. No matter if the strangers happened to be cute, redhaired boys in sweaters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doggy Struggles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxhhunter on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xxhhunter+on+Tumblr).



> Based on this: http://puppetamateur.tumblr.com/post/93292699757/okay-but-consider-these-oh-my-god-im-so-sorry-my

 

Cronus could get into trouble quite well without his dog helping, thank you very much. The last thing he needed was for Nymeria to go around jumping into strangers. No matter if the strangers happened to be cute, redhaired boys in sweaters. And yet, fate decided to test his patience.

“I am so sorry.” he said, helping the other boy up. “She never does that, I swear, she wouldn’t be out of her leash if she did, I’m sorry!”

Redhead smiled, did he have a cute smile. “It’s okay, she just spooked me. She’s actually been quite friendly.”

Nymeria, his black labrador, was wagging her tail happily, pink tongue lollying out of her mouth. Just a few minutes before, Cronus had been jogging with her, like usual, leash in his hand and letting her free because, after all, Nym was a very sweet girl and always stayed close to him. Cronus had a theory she was meant to become a service dog, what with how well-behaved she usually was. Someone could have a freaking barbeque on the other side of the street and she’d patiently wait for her owner before crossing, for God’s sake.

And then, at the sight of a red sweater, Nymeria forgot her own personality and dashed, scaring the hell out of Cronus. She crossed the street into the next block, crossed again to the right and jumped the stranger, knocking him down, and proceeded to drool all over him. Cronus had only managed to catch up once the boy had already sat up on the sidewalk.

“Still.” he put the leash into Nym’s collar. She sat down, apparently undisturbed. “I’m so sorry.”

The stranger finished dusting himself off. “Like I said, it’s absolutely fine. No one got hurt, besides perhaps my pride, and you managed to reach her before anyone with ill intentions did, so no problem.”

“Yeah...” Cronus bit his lower lip, looking at Cutie. He was short, only reaching his chest, and his skin was a very pasty white, completely covered in freckles. His hair was a mess of copper, red and orange hair, making this unique shade of ginger that made Cronus want to run his fingers through it. The boy didn’t move to fix it, though, so he assumed that disheveled look was normal and not due to being knocked down by a two years-old labrador. Freckles was petite, too, with a red sweater two sizes too big that only showed the tips of his fingers, and tight, black pants that left very little to Cronus’ overactive imagination.

Overall, Ginger was incredibly cute and quite fuckable. Definitely his type.

“Still...” Cronus insisted. “I feel like I should make up to you, somehow.”

“Well...” Cutie twirled one strand of hair in his tiny fingers. His face was blushing lightly, and he looked away, and _ohgod_ Cronus had it bad already. Under five minutes, even, which is quite impressive, even for him. “I wouldn’t mind it too much if maybe you went to get some coffee with me? I mean, as a way to make up to me.”

Cronus widened his baby-blues slightly, smiling. “As in a date?”

The blush darkened. “Uh, yeah, if you want to put it like this. It’s fine if you don’t want to, I mean, what was I thinking? I don’t even know if you are straight, oh God, I’m so sorry, I just made a very rude assumption, I apologise, I’ll leave you alone right now-”

“Hey.” he put his hand on Freckle’s shoulder, with just enough strength to stop him. “It’s fine. I’m as straight as a curve, anyway.”

Ginger blushed harder. “Really?”

“Yeah. And you’re definitely my type, too, so I’d love to go get a coffee with you, as soon as I’ve showered and fed her.” he nodded to Nymeria, who yawned. “If you don’t mind exchanging numbers, we can meet in, what, one hour?”

“That sounds good.” the boy smiled, pulling his phone from his worns messenger bag. Cronus took his own from his pant’s pockets, and each typed their number on the other’s device.

“I’m Cronus, by the way.” he said, giving the phone back.

“I’m Kankri.” Cutie smiled. “I’ll see you in one hour, then? Where?”

“Pleased to meet you, Kankri. You know that Starbucks down the street?” Kankri made a face, and seemed ready to go on a rant dishing that overpriced, poor excuse of coffee seller. “There’s a nice shop on the same block, on the street to the right. Small, family-owned. What do you think?”

“Sounds good.” he smiled. “I’ll see you, then.”

“Alright! Talk to you later, Kan!” he waved at him, pulling Nymeria along back to his apartment. He tried to hurry her along, going back to his jogging. He needed to be fast; after all, one hour was barely enough for him to pick clothes and do his hair...

 

 


End file.
